the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhaeriend do'Ziikin
Dhaeriend do'Ziikin, once known as Newrias, is a drow and an alchemist. During one of his past lives he travelled with King Arthur of humanity as he, and his people, ventured and colonised space. He had his own potions laboratory aboard Camelot and often helped Merlin the Younger in hers. He usually functioned as a squire for Sir Palamedes, training with him but frequently polishing the man's shining armour. Many lives later Dhae travelled with Clear aboard The Hopeful and visited the Cosmic Nullius with her and her crew. Description Appearance Teenager His face has the narrow aspect common to drow, but his cheeks still retain the fat roundness of his youth. His eyes are a brown so dark that they're almost indistinguishable from his pupils. His long white hair is in dreadlocks. He has a lean muscular frame. He went shirtless and wore only loose pants, sandals and a leather beltPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer. Adult He has short hair, is generally as odd as most drow, including males, culturally have long hair. It's bright white while his skin is completely obsidian. He also does not wear traditional drow garments. Though drow like brightly coloured clothes, he will often wear hideously matching and garish coloursCatH Post 83, CatH Page 3, The Living Daylights, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Outfits Loud Outfit He wore a green and orange shirt, two colours that do not compliment each other. He has a pair of very short white shorts that probably are meant to be worn by women in hot countries of Earth. On his feet are sandalsCatH Post 83, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Cosmic Nullius Outfit When on the Cosmic Nullius he wore a simple white shirt and khaki trousers and a trilby on his headCatH Post 84, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Personality He will often say abbreviations, such as TBH, out loud. He can be quite witty and will make some jokes but also attempts to be polite and even masks his rude words with politeness. He will open be quite open and honest, even admitting that he is a scoundrel when it comes to the issue of money. Relationships Sir Palamedes See also: Sir Palamedes When he was a boy named Newrias, in the Medieval Era, Dhae left his homeworld of Caledonia when humans of Space Britain arrived. He wanted to escape the oppressive matriarchy and he took a role as squire for Sir Palamedes. He usually followed Palamedes around but was also tasked with menial tasks, such as cleaning armourPan Post 140, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Traits Drow Biology Over-Soul See also: Over-Soul As a drow, he will resurrect upon death and has lived several lives. When young they do not remember their old lives until adolescence when they begin to awaken. They do this through use of the Over-SoulPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Cold Adaption Drow are adapted to the cold climate of Caledonia, so they can withstand colder temperaturesPan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. However this also means that they are more susceptible to the heat. Alchemy He is an alchemist. Military Training When a child, Newrias went through military training, making him proficient with a long knife and a sling. Possessions Newrias Weapons When he was Newrias he possessed a long knife and a sling. Newrias' Laboratory Newrias requested that he be granted a laboratory to brew potions in aboard Camelot, which King Arthur grantedPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot Main article: Space Camelot Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle Humans of Space Britain, led by King Arthur, chose to attempt colonisation of Caledonia - the homeworld of the drowPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After battles with some of the local drowPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer., the humans decided to leave Caledonia and try to colonise elsewhere. They had met Boreans of Hyperborea on Caledonia and they gave the humans coordinates to a new world they could claim. Aboard Camelot was a Jupiterian named Admiral Ltexi, who tricked King Arthur with alternative coordinates. She brought them, instead of a lush world, to Outpost Finagle. She explained that the station was meant as a bastion of entertainments for all and Arthur decided to visit. On the station, Sir Palamedes was joined by his new squire, Newrias. Newrias was a drow boy who joined them after Caledonia as he was tired of the oppressive matriarchal regime. Newrias was afraid of getting lost and Palamedes gave the sage advice that no brave hero should admit that they are lost. Sir Palamedes found a wedding chapel off of the main arcade where they were stopped by a Dorf who was guarding the chapel against unapproved divine or magical objects that may cause trouble with the conflicting religions within. Palamedes almost caused a fight with the Dorf but Newrias talked them both down. Palamedes, assured of his religious victory, marched into the chapel but Newrias smelt redthorn lintblossom, a plant from Caledonia, on the dorf and some of his memories began to awaken. As a teenage drow, his awakening was beginning and he was starting to remember his true self and his past lives and he recalled his alchemy. Newrias asked the dorf about his anti-magic attitude and he explained that he didn't personally hate magic but it was his job as a Witch-Warden. He further explained that others of the Myst Sector did hate magic and it was from there that the Witch-Wardens operated. Once the Myst Sector was ruled by a magocracy but the people overthrew them. This resonated with Newrias' desire to be free of Caledonia's matriarchy. As the dorf introduced himself as Egnarts, Newrias responded that his name was Dhae - the first time he remembered his true name thanks to his awakening memories. While in the hotel he hired, King Arthur heard the story of The Old Republic and the threat of The Dread Masters from a bus boy. The Dread Masters were Æon Knights that had turned to the dark side and became Aos Sí. They also learnt that The Old Republic were humans that descended from Prince Oberon and the people he had left Earth with centuries ago. King Arthur wanted to conquer both the Republic and the Dread Masters. Queen Guinevere, however, convinced him it would be more honourable of a Christian king to save the Old Republic from the Dread Masters. Sir Gawain answered the door to welcome in Newrias. He reported he had lost Sir Palamedes after he followed Morganna le Fay into the women's bathroom, which he did to retrieve her underwear believing they were stained with evil. Newrias had a request of the king - he wanted to open his own laboratory on Camelot to brew potions, which Arthur approved. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 King Arthur was in his hotel room where Sir Gawain was drinking copious amounts of wine, judging himself free of parental oversight. When Gawain stumbled and fell flat on his face, Newrias was about to drag him back to his own room when there was a knock at the door. In back The Red Cross Knight who announced that Queen Guinevere had been kidnapped by King Caradoc. Then Sir Robin Dagonet also burst in and fell over The Red Cross Knight, onto Sir Gawain and tangled the three men up before Sir Robin could regain his feet. He was able to report that actually Guinevere was now rescued, but Lady Anglitora had died. Next to enter and make a report was Sir Bors, who gave word that Sir Tristram had almost died in battle but was saved by Sir Isolde but she, in turn, was now in critical care in the Medical Wing of Outpost Finagle. Sir Palamedes then came in and fell amongst the other men. He reported that Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere were being attacked by giants, but King Arthur dismissed this as normal behaviour for them. Finally Sir Caelia entered with news that Arthur's cheese farm had been sabotaged by Morganna le Fay, which he deemed to most grave news of allLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round TableLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In the midst of battle, Sir Palamedes was able to throw his sword, Harpē, at one of the Dread Knights to kill himLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Newrias helped Palamedes up but Sir Gawain is aghast that Palamedes brought the youngster to the battle. Palamedes believed that 'the deep end' was the best way to learn. They are then shot at but Palamedes' armour protects them and he threw himself back into the frayLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After the war was won, there were still many to treat. Merlin was helped in brewing potions and salves by Newrias, the drow squire to Sir Palamedes, whose talents and knowledge shocked Merlin, but she had no time to question it. Sir Tristram expressed the need to treat his wife, Sir Isolde, who had been sick long before the war even started. Merlin asserted that she has stabilised Isolde for now but had to deal with the others. Newrias finished making a treatment that would help Prince Mordred's burns heal better, though not completely, and gave it to Sir Palamedes. Palamedes wanted to know if they could use magic to restore the lost hand of The Black Knight and when Merlin told him to ask Morganna le Fay but she would not allow Palamedes near her. Queen Iseult then arrived to offer her help and Merlin got her mixing up goop. Both of the men reacted with sudden stiffness to the presence of the woman they had both once loved. Merlin sent Palamedes off to Mordred and tasked Tristram with helping The Red Rose Knight figure out how the medical machines from Coruscant workedLeg Post 16, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Clear and the Hopeless The Living Daylights See also: The Living Daylights | Main article: CatH Post 83 Dhae was brought onboard The Hopeful by Green and Rui-Rho via The Lightstaff when Clear, the ship's captain, offered up passage to the Cosmic Nullius from Saturn. Green told grand tales of Clear before he ever even reached the ship's Hangar. He meets with Clear and Ltexi and after a brief exchange of witty banter he is led to his room by Rui-Rho. The robot, however, likes to tell very bad jokes, much to Dhae's horror. The World of Tomorrow Main article: The World of Tomorrow The Hopeful came to the Cosmic Nullius, a colossal megaconstruct that is a sphere wrapped around a yellow star. Within its interior are a few of the original inner planets of the star system and the concave world of the Cosmic Nullius upon the inside of the sphere. The Hopeful docks at The Garage, an entire planet dedicated to docking incoming ships and transport services. Once on the Cosmic Nullius, the group slowly made towards the Saturn Consulate to escort Ambassador Uppity Bags. When Dhae mentioned that the Cosmic Nullius was even more impressive than the Outpost Finangle, which he had visited in a previous life, Uppity Bags wanted to inquire about the topic of past lives. Clear, however, quickly dismissed the topic as religious nonsense and they moved on to the consulate, which was part of the grounds for the Earth Embassy. The group then moved on without Uppity Bags and went to the Jupiter Embassy so that Admiral Ltexi could tell her people that she had returned from stasis. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Clear and the Hopeless References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Drow Category:CatH Characters